prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Aisaki Emiru/Image Gallery
Official art/Profiles Aisaki Emiru-profile-casual clothes.png|Aisaki Emiru MaChérie-profile.png|Cure Macherie emiru casual outfit concept.jpg|Another Emiru's casual outfit concept Profile of Cure Machiere.png|Second visual for Cure Machiere from Toei Animation Aisaki Emiru-profile-casual-Toei.png|Emiru in casual outfit from Toei's website MaChérie-profile-Toei.png|Cure Macherie from Toei's website Aisaki Emiru-profile-Cure Emiru-Toei.png|Emiru in her Cure Emiru outfit from Toei's website Cure Macherie Mother Heart Style Profile Toei.png|Cure Macherie in Mother Heart Style from Toei's website Cure Macherie Hugtto Movie Profile.png|Cure Macherie's profile from HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories Hugtto! Precure Movie Cure Macherie and Cure Amour pose.png|Cure Macherie's and Cure Amour's Full Stance from HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories Infant Cure Machiere.png|Infant Cure Macherie profile for HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories CureMaCherieMovie.JPG|Second profile of infant Cure Macherie from HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories IMG 3170.JPG|Cure Macherie with her hands out Profile of Cure Machiere form Pretty Cure Miracle Universe.png|Cure Machiere's profile from Pretty Cure Miracle Universe cure macherie by Toshie Kawamura.jpg Cure Macherie Miracle Leap Profile.png|Cure Macherie's profile from Pretty Cure Miracle Leap: Min'na to no Fushigi na 1 Nichi Screenshots Aisaki Emiru Aisaki Emiru.2.jpg|Emiru tells Hana to stop walking Aisaki Emiru.jpg|Emiru is impressed by Hugtan's cuteness HuPC09 Hana Hugtan and Emiru.png|Emiru with Hana and Hugtan in episode 09 HuPC15 Cure Emile.png|Cure Emile HuPC15 Emiru startled by Ruru's calculations.png|Emiru startled by Ruru's calculations HuPC15 Emiru trying to carry a woman's gorceries.png|Emiru trying to carry a woman's groceries HuPC15 Emiru helping strangers out.png|Emiru helping strangers out HuPC15 Emiru surprised by Ruru.png|Emiru surprised by Ruru HuPC15 Emiru rocking out on her guitar.png|Emiru rocking out on her guitar HuPC15 Emiru putting her all into playing the guitar.png|Emiru putting her all into playing the guitar HuPC15 More of Emiru rocking out.png|More of Emiru rocking out HUPC15 Emiru plays the guitar.png|Emiru plays the guitar HuPC15 Emiru smiles.png|Emiru smiling HuPC15 Emiru freaks out at her brother seeing her guitar.png|Emiru freaks out at the thought of her brother seeing her guitar HuPC15 Emiru dizzy after the little boy falls on top of her.png|Emiru dizzy after the little boy falls on top of her HuPC15 Emiru feels like a failure.png|Emiru feels like a failure HuPC15 Emiru looks up at Ruru.png|Emiru looks up at Ruru HuPC15 Cure Emiru and Cure Ruru.jpg|Emiru and Ruru as Erutto! Pretty Cure HuPC15 Emiru smiles gleefully at Ruru.png|Emiru smiles gleefully at Ruru HuPC15 Ruru not amused as Emiru stares fondly at her.png|Ruru not amused as Emiru stares fondly at her HuPC17 Emiru saw the fight.png|Emiru finds out that Hana is a Pretty Cure emiru stunned.png|Stunned to see Ruru's endoskeleton HuPC18 Ruru and Emiru singing.jpg|Emiru and Ruru sing together Wikia.9.jpg|Emiru and Ruru, "Futari wa Purikyua!" HuPC20 Emiru and her brother.png|Masato gives Emiru concert tickets. HuPC24 Job Switch Idols.jpg|Emiru as an idol singer with Ruru emiru.jpg|Emiru HuPC33 - Ruru and Emiru as friends.png|Ruru and Emiru as friends Hanaandtheotherswatchinghorrorfilm.png EmiruandRurupracticingguitar.png|Emiru and Ruru playing in a band emiru crying.png|Wailing over Ruru's future departure HuPC49 Ruru hugs the sad Emiru.jpg|Ruru hugs Emiru has she starts to cry HuPC49 Adult Emiru following Traum.jpg|Emiru follows Traum HuPC49 Emiru starts playing the guitar.jpg|Emiru starts to play the guitar HuPC49 Emiru sings to Ruru.jpg|Emiru sings to Ruru upset emiru.jpg|Upset Cure Macherie Heart Kiratto Cure Macherie and Cure Amour pose.jpg|Cure Macherie and Cure Amour Wikia.8.jpg|Cure Macherie HuPC20 Amour and Macherie leap down towards the Oshimaida.jpg|Amour and Macherie leap down towards the Oshimaida HuPC20 Macherie winks at the Oshimaida.jpg|Macherie winks at the Oshimaida HuPC20 Macherie and Amour kick the Oshimaida.png|Macherie and Amour kick the Oshimaida HuPC20 Macherie and Amour stand with Yell.png|Macherie and Amour stand with Yell Heart song.png|Macherie performs Heart Song MacherieandAmourafterperformingHeartsonganddance.png|Macherie and Amour pose to purify the Oshimaida HuPC20 Yell hugs Macherie.jpg|Yell hugs Macherie HuPC20 Macherie feeds Hugtan.png|Macherie feeds Hugtan HuPC20 Macherie and Amour are happy to be apart of the team.jpg|Macherie and Amour are happy to be apart of the team Hugging Papple.png|Macherie and Amour hugging Papple HuPC22 MaCherie and Amours Guitars appear.jpg|Cure Macherie and Cure Amour with their Twin Love Guitars Cure MaCherie using her guitar twin rock.png|Cure Macherie playing her guitar during Twin Love Rock Beat HuPC22 Twin Love Rock Beat Finishing Pose.jpg|Cure Macherie and Cure Amour after using Twin Love Rock Beat cure macherie going cheerful style.png|Cure Macherie readying for Cheerful Style Macherie and Amour hugging.jpg|Macherie and Amour hugging cure macherie amour magical.png|With Amour and a fallen Magical Category:Image Galleries Category:HUGtto! Pretty Cure